


Solace. . .

by bearprofessor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, nothing too romantic but oh well, soft gay hourss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprofessor/pseuds/bearprofessor
Summary: After a night of drinking at the tavern, Caleb and Molly exchange a few worries.





	Solace. . .

A dark night began to shadow the tavern, and many drunkards stumble home to unmoved partners and/or parents. Mollymauk Tealeaf, a frequenter to this tavern/inn, had brought along the members of the Mighty Nein hours prior and some if not all had become intoxicated and headed to sleep or in reality pass out safely. Molly was the last to be sitting at the table, lost in his own thoughts before being nudged by the last members as they headed up to rest.

Molly nodded to them and sat for a few minutes, then promptly turning with a slight sway to his step, attempting to find someone to bunk with while crossing off names in his head. 'Well, Jester, Nott, Yasha, and Beau all went together,' He assumed they bunked together. A thought popped into his head but was quickly dismissed by his subconscious. However, curiosity had been far from subsided when he found himself stumbling toward what he could remember as Caleb's room, Mister Caleb Widogast's Room. One moment rolled into the next, he had knocked on the door.

"What was it you require?" Caleb slouched sleepily on the doorframe, straightening up slightly when he saw it was Molly on the other side.

Molly paused before answering "Company is all, Mister Caleb." He peeked in, not seeing Nott anywhere in the small room of the inn. "I see you may be in requirement of some too." He finished with a wink and a coy smile.

"Ja, come on in." Caleb smiled with a drunken slur to his words. He opened up the door so much as so Molly could enter but so he had to Slightly make contact with Caleb. Molly knew he had already overthought every movement and every word to exit from Caleb's lips.

Molly sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating his words. "You seem troubled, I've honestly never seen you drink so heavily during almost all of our short travel."Is there anything you would like to share, Caleb?"

Caleb tilted his head, and walked toward the bed, closing the door behind him. "There is some. . . thing" He coughed, sitting beside Molly but leaving a small gap.

Molly raised an eyebrow "Right, would you like to tell me?" He made sure, as he didn't want Caleb to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, why else would I tell you?" He was confused but appreciated it nonetheless. Caleb shook his head before continuing "All these battles, I can't help but feel I'm missing something the rest of you have, you're all so strong and unique but what can I say? I'm just some kid who. ." He stopped himself "You know what I'm talking about, right Mollymauk?"

Molly nodded, "Quite so, dear. But you have your quirks too, you- " he paused, thinking over his words to make sure he got his point across. "You are very, extremely talented" He made sure to lock eyes with Caleb, even though his eyes were darting sporadically around the room. "Look, Caleb, I get it. I really do, you know that I have some doubts too. We all do." He moved his hand closer to where Caleb had it rested on the bed, Molly waited and saw it hadn't flinched back but he didn't want to push boundaries.

"Danke, Molly." His breathing was calm, and he had moved his eyes up to look into Molly's. "I appreciate it, very much." He scooted a bit closer to Molly, their hands touching for a brief second.

There was a moment, or a few stitched together in quiet harmony, of silence. Molly decided to break it, putting a hand on his shoulder saying, "Caleb, dear. You seem better... I feel as if getting that off of your chest helped? Am I correct?" Caleb responded with a Nod, not moving back under Molly's touch.

In that silence after, Molly brushed a hand through Caleb's hair, "You are great, you know that, and so do Nott, Yasha, Beau, Fjord, Jester." He rested his hand on Caleb's neck "And so do I."

He nodded again, not out of a loss of words but for a moment of silence to reflect. They stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime, not awkward silence at all.

 

No, It was simply a moment of solace.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yall I love Widomauk with a passion, this is so short but I want to get back into writing so expect some other oneshots, sorry if it was trash lmao. x


End file.
